Just a random story
by tap-Violeta
Summary: Hook is hit by a car and he's sent to Miami's Trauma Hospital. I don't own OUAT or Miami Medical.


**So... I was bored and I've always wanted to see Eva and Chris (Miami Medical) together as much as Hook and Regina (OUAT). This is set after Hook is hit by an outside car in episode 2x11 "The Outsider" but he is sent to Miami's Trauma Hospital.**

**I don't own OUAT or Miami Medical**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It happened really fast. The car crossed the town line and crashed in Hook, who was standing in the middle of the road. It sent him flying and he landed in one side of the road. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he found himself in what looked like a hospital. He was lying on a bed and his head ached a little.

"Look who's awake" said a voice near him. He sat up on the bed to look better at the person. A sudden pain ran all over his chest and it was difficult for him to breathe "Wow, careful, careful. You may have broken ribs and an internal bleeding"

When he looked up, he saw a young woman dressed with a blue shirt and blue pants. She was pretty. She had blonde hair, green eyes and, for what he could see, she wasn't very tall.

"I'm Dr. Serena Warren. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I think I was hit by a… car?"

"Mm, I'm going to ask you some questions to complete this card okay?" he nodded "What's your name?"

"Killian Jones"

"Really?" he nodded again "Okay, how old are you?"

He was going to say his _real_ age, but as he remembered he'd never seen Warren before, he thought she wasn't from his world. Instead of that, he said

"Thirty two"

"Where are you from?"

"Believe it or not, Storybrooke, Main"

"Are you single or married?"

"Is that a real question?" he asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… so? Single or married?"

"Single… for now" he winked at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Zambrano will take you to the X-Ray room in a minute" she said and headed to the door.

"Dr. Warren, wait" the blonde turned to him "Where am I?"

"You're in the best TraumaHospital in Miami" she said smiling and left the room.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Eva, he's very good-looking! And, guess what, he's single!" Serena told Eva, who was trying to get a cookie from the vender machine.

"Serena, how many times did I tell you I don't want to have a relationship with a patient no matter how good-looking he is?" she told her friend.

"Too many times. But this one is really handsome! And by the way, he's waiting for you to take him to the X-Rays"

"Serena!" Eva complained and she laughed. Before her friend could yell at her, someone called.

"Serena, Trauma 2, now!" Procter, the trauma chief, yelled while he was carrying someone in a stretcher.

"Sorry, gotta go" she said as she followed Procter "Good luck with your _patient_"

Eva sighed. She took the cookie from the machine and headed to that man's room.

* * *

Emma and Regina –who could leave Storybrooke because she was the one to cast the curse- entered the hospital and went to the main desk.

"Um, hi, we're looking for Killian Jones" the blonde said. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Are you a familiar on the patient?"

"No, I'm Emma Swan, a friend"

The woman nodded slowly.

"And you are f…?" she said turning to Regina and stared at her confused "Dr. Zambrano, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Regina Mills. I'm a fr- I know the patient"

"Oh, I'm sorry… is that you look exactly like one of the doctors here…"

"Okay, can we see him?" the brunette asked

"Sorry, you can't yet. He's been taken to the X-Rays to check his ribcage for he may have some broken ribs"

"Well, can you tell us when he returns to his room?"

"No problem. The lobby is right there" the woman said pointing at a door "I will call you when he returns"

"Thank you" Emma said and both women headed to the waiting room.

* * *

Eva entered Room 112. She was looking for Killian Jones. It was funny, she thought, it was the same name as Captain Hook. But the strangest thing was that when he was brought to the hospital, he was wearing a hook on his left hand. She felt eyes on her back and when she turned around, she saw a man staring at her. He was rather charming. He had dark hair and sea blue eyes, like Chris. She looked down at the card on the foot of the bed. 'Killian Jones', it said.

"Hi" she said approaching him "I'm Dr. Eva Zambrano" the man didn't say a word, he just kept staring "Hum, do I have something on my face?" she said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No" he said at last and tilted his head "It's just… you look _exactly_ as someone I know…"

"Is that a good thing?" she asked while she sat on a chair next to his bed. He gave her a charming smile.

"Why of course. It is always a good thing to see such a beautiful face"

Eva half-smiled and shook her head.

"What?" he asked

"I think that there's one out of two reasons why you're flirting with me: you hit on every woman you see or you just like this woman you said looks like me"

"Beautiful and smart" he said "And I think one out of tow reasons why you're _not_ flirting back: you're not interested –which I don't think it's the case- or you're saving yourself for one of the doctors"

"Clever deduction" she said as she brought a wheelchair "Come. I have to take you to the X-Ray" she said as she wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him on the chair.

"Thank you, love" he said winking at her. She smiled and led him out of the room.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in the lobby waiting for the receptionist to call them. It's been an hour since the woman told them to wait and the blonde was getting impatient.

"Hey, I don't know you, but I'm getting tired of waiting" she said standing up "I'll go look for Hook's room, you wait here 'till that woman calls you" and before the brunette could say a word, she left.

Regina sighed and leaned back in her seat. She looked around and saw doctors rushing here and there with patients, portable machines or just walking.

"Hi, Eva!" A doctor said as he passed by and smiled. He stopped and turned again; looking better at her "You're not Eva…"

"Clearly not" she said motionless. The doctor sat next to her and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills"

"Well, Regina Mills, I'm Chris, Chris Deleo" he said extending his hand. Regina took it expecting that after that he will leave, but he didn't "You look the same as a friend of mine…"

"I get that a lot lately" she said

"No, but really. You even have the same scar on the left side over your upper lip"

"Are you a stalker? Because if you can remember the place she's a scar seems like a stalker to me…"

"No! I'm definitely _not_ a stalker" she raised an eyebrow

"Then what did you want to prove by telling me that?"

"That you're as beautiful as she is"

"So there's where you wanted to get?" she asked a little irritated.

"Not exactly…" he said and made a silly face. Regina cracked a smile "See? There's where I wanted to get!" he gave him a 'what do you mean?' look "I mean that you even behave like her"

"How did you prove that?"

"You smiled at me silly face" he said with a big grin

"I would rather prefer another term to describe your face" he made a hurt gesture "I was going to say _cute_"

"That's more like it!" he said chuckling "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a man that got hit by a car"

Chris seemed to think about it for a while before he said

"I got hit by a car once…" Regina chuckled

"No, I mean a friend that got hit by a car"

"The guy from Room 112?" he asked now more serious.

"I don't know…"

"Come. I'll take you to see if it's him" he said taking her hand and guiding her through the corridors until they got to the Room 112.

* * *

After half an hour in the X-Rays, Eva took Hook back to his room and helped him back on the bed.

"What do X-Rays do?"

"They take a picture of your skeleton and it let us see if there are any broken bones" His eyes widened. She laughed seeing his amused expression. When he heard her laugh his smile grew wider. It was the same laugh that he rarely could hear from Regina.

"What is it?" she asked him leaning closer

"Nothing, it's just that you are… too much like her and…" he sighed and looked down "And I always end up ruining it"

She felt a little bad for him. She took his hand in hers and caressed its back.

"Hey…" she whispered while lifting his head with her free hand "If you like her _that_ much, you should tell her"

"I'll tell her with one condition" he said smiling playfully.

"Okay, I'm listening" she said and let go of his hand

"You kiss him right after me"

"What?"

"You heard me, love. You have to kiss him after me. It's not that complicated… So," he sighed. He was going to sound a lot like the crocodile right now… "do we have a deal?" he extended his hand.

"Deal" she said smiling and shook his hand.

"I think he's here…" Chris said as he opened the door. Regina saw Hook shaking a brunette's hand and smiling at her. Then he noticed her. His smile faded for a moment. It hurt her a little that he wasn't glad to see her, and of course, who was glad to see the Evil Queen? But then his smile grew wider and he gestured the brunette to turn around.

When she turned, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in awe, just like the other woman as she stood and approached her. She was identical to her; short dark brown hair, brow eyes and matching expression. She even had the same scar above her upper lip as Chris said.

"H- Hi…" she said "I- I'm Eva Zambrano…" she extended her hand to her

"I- I'm… Regina Mills" she shook her hand. It didn't feel as strange as they thought it will, but they had to admit it _was_ strange…

In that moment, Emma entered the room. Both brunettes turned around

"Regina, I told you to…!" she trailed off when she saw two Reginas in the room she turned to Chris "Tell me the truth, am I having the strangest dream ever?" he shook his head

"No. This," he said pointing at the two women "is somewhat real…"

The two brunettes looked between Chris and Hook, and they approached the one they knew better. Regina sat next to Hook's bed and Eva stood next to Chris. It was then when Emma noticed Hook.

"Oh, there you are…" she said and then turned to the doctors "So… how much until he recovers?"

"Between two to three weeks" Eva said and gave him a look. He sighed and nodded. She smiled playfully. The other brunette looked at her suspiciously. She knew what that face meant –when she made it-, and it wasn't very good.

"Regina…" Hook said tapping her shoulder. When she turned around, he didn't give her time to react and pulled her into a long kiss. Emma's and Chris' jaw dropped and Eva's smile grew.

When he pulled away, Regina stared at him in shock as her cheeks turned pink. She opened her mouth but nothing came up and without warning, she pulled him into another kiss. They pulled away after a minute and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting that one…" Chris said. Eva looked at Hook, who nodded, and then back at Chris.

"What about this one?" she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, but softly. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They pulled away for the lack of air.

"I've been waiting for that one a very long time…" he said looking at her and then to the other three, smiling.

"Okay…" Emma finally said, snapping out of her trance, and turned to Regina "I'll go find a hotel room and you stay here" she said as she walked pass the doctors and exited the room.

"I think we should leave too…" Eva whispered to Chris as Hook took Regina's hand and kissed it.

"Yeah" he said wrapping an arm around her "Lets go"

The end

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
